Councilling
by V3lv3tLov3
Summary: When Julian gets in trouble again, he's assigned a new councillor in the form of his classmate Josh.


Counciling

Summary  
When Julian gets in trouble again, he's assigned a new councilor in the form of his classmate Josh.

Julian/Josh

"Julian Keller, former leader of the Hellions. Please take a seat." Emma says with a note of pride in her voice.  
"What am I in trouble for now, Miss Frost." Julian asks innocently.  
"Well there's the fact that during flight class, you used your telekinesis to send everyone else barreling into the air. Emma says with annoyance.  
Julian snickers at that comment.

"If you're laughing now, wait till you meet your new councilor." Emma laughs.  
"Wait, new councilor?! But Northstar's doing just fine! " Julian complains.  
"Should've thought of that before."  
"Meet your new councilor." Emma gestures as Elixir walks in.

"What are you doing here Josh? Get the blame for something?" Julian laughs.  
"Actually Miss Frost wanted to see me as a councilor for someone." Josh states.  
"Oh No." Julian realizes.  
"Oh Yes, Josh meet your new pet." Emma says gesturing at Julian. "Julian Keller a.k.a. Hellion."

Both drop their jaws at that response.

"But Miss Frost..." Josh starts.  
"No buts, I have my own reasoning for putting you two together. Consider it a favor of sorts from Jubilee." Emma states looking at them.  
Realizing what she ment, they both look away blushing profusely.

"You may both leave now, Thank You."  
Hesitating they both file out of her office.

Julian starts walking away down the hallway in search of Jubilee.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Josh asks  
"To find Jubilee, why where are you going? Julian states noticing Josh walking the other way.  
"To meet up with Jubilee. Bye. " Josh laughs running away.  
"Hey, wait up!" Julian yells.

In the rec room.  
Josh laughs at Jubilee and Bobby wrestling over the remote.  
"Hey Jubes." Josh say bouncing.  
"Hey Elixir." Jubilee says.  
"Who's the brat you gotta council?" Bobby laughs.  
"Him." Josh says as Julian runs in and trips.

Bobby and Jubilee end up on the floor laughing.  
Scratching his head Julian stands there while Josh grabs the remote starting to watch TV.

"What the heck Jubilee?" Julian asked, furious.  
"What?"  
"Well when we went to Emma's office, while she was deciding who was going to council me. Josh happened to pop up. Ya think you can explain to me how that happened? Julian said breathlessly.  
"Oh, that." Jubilee says trying not to giggle but failing miserably.  
"Oh, that." Julian mocked.  
"I've got my reasons." Julian opens his mouth but Jubilee keeps going. "Reasons that only people I tell and telepaths can find out."  
"I've told Josh but I'm not giving him permission to tell you just yet."

Sneaking out of the room, Jubilee and Bobby gives Josh the nod.

Glaring at Josh, he yelled  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS."  
Josh nodded without taking his eyes off the TV.  
"SPEAK FOLEY"  
Josh just shrugs.  
"GODDAMNIT FOLEY. TELL ME"  
Josh just looks at him as he starts floating in front of Julian.  
"You really want to know why?" Josh hums, his nose touching Julian's.  
Julian nods, blushing.  
Josh gives him a peck on the lips.  
Confused, Julian lets Josh go giving him time to flee.

Running away to Northstar's classroom, Josh hides behind him.  
"Bonjour Josh, I trust things went well." Jean-Paul asks.  
"Define well." Josh asks with fear as Julian flies in with a green aura surrounding him.  
"Josh." Northstar whispers "Did you mean that kiss?"  
"Of course."  
"Julian." Northstar whispers running over to Julian.  
"Are you here to hurt him?"  
Julian shakes his head whispering "No"  
"Did you like that kiss?"  
Julian nods hesitantly still glaring at Josh.  
Josh whimpers.  
"I'll leave you two alone."

"Josh."  
"Julian."  
"Come here"  
"Why?"  
"Because how can I do something to your face when your over there?" Julian grins evilly.  
"YIPE" Josh whimpers as the desk goes flying landing neatly on the desks.

Finding himself surrounded by a green aura, he flies over to Julian  
Josh growls at Julian for bringing him to Julian's feet.  
Julian kneels. Using one finger under his chin to lift Josh's face, he starts laughing evilly.  
Josh starts shaking at that laugh.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you?"  
Josh starts covering his ears and eyes at that comment.  
"I admire your bravery." Julian mocks.  
"You won't need it though."

Josh looks up looking at him confused, tears in his eyes.  
Julian leans down and gives him a hug.  
Josh just sits there dazed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, that was never my intention."  
Josh just nods, still dazed.  
"Can I ask you something?" Julian asks softly.  
Josh nods mumbling.  
"Do you love me?"  
Hesitating Josh nods very slowly.  
Satisfied with his answer, Julian leans down and gives him a peck on the lips saying  
"I love you too." Julian says sincerely.

Josh jumps forward and gives him another kiss on the lips that lingers for a while but there is no trouble.  
Julian's impatience set aside, its just their mouths together but Josh leans in for more. Their tongues meet but there is no battle for dominance, instead just a stroke and a small waltz.

Slowly moving apart, conveying silent promises as their foreheads touch.  
Josh turns away and whispers "This is why I was chosen to be your councilor."  
"Why?"  
"Because I could get you to behave." Josh explains  
Julian just sits there wondering why it matters "So?"  
Josh looks back at him confused "Doesn't that bother you? I was also chosen because I love you."  
"I have to admit that was snarky but still." Julian moves closer. "That's a good quality to have."  
Wrapping his arms around him, he hugs him tightly. Josh gives him another kiss with more passion and intensity before whispering. "Thank you for understanding."

"Come on, we better go thank Jubilee and Emma for this." Julian says standing up offering his hand to Josh  
Josh nods and takes Julian's hand leaving together with Josh on Julian's back flying to the rec room.


End file.
